


you'll never make me leave

by orphan_account



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, also incoherent rip, fun ghoul is sad, fun ghoul needs a fucking hug. so he gets one, this is so stupid I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: fun ghoul needs a fuckin hug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	you'll never make me leave

**Author's Note:**

> hello im back on my bullshit, heres an unedited and barely coherent fic. yes the title is thank you for the venom. yes I hate myself bc its cheesy as Fuck. its also 3am rn, sorry for any errors in the spelling or grammar :)

Jet Star gave the best hugs in the zone, seconded only by Cherri Cola. In Ghoul’s opinion anyway. She could wrap her arms around you and in an instant, the world would fade away into a sea of warmth and comfort. There was no other feeling like it. 

Ghoul, by nature, didn’t like to ask for things. Mostly, because he was afraid of being too needy, or taking up too much space. He didn’t like to admit it though, so he just brushed it off as him forgetting to ask for things. It was easier to be forgetful than vulnerable. 

There was something, though, when someone hugged him, that made him feel... complete. Calm. Safe. In the brief moment that he was enveloped in someone's arms, it erased his anxiety and tore down his walls. Those, of course, came right back up when he was let go. But in that moment, he was okay. 

He never asked for affection, though, especially hugs. He didn’t want to overstep boundaries, even though the others were clearly okay with hugging _him_ . He didn’t want to be needy or annoying, though, because Destroya knows he would hug Jet forever if he thought he could. But he felt like he couldn’t ask, because that was weird. And _initiating_ that vulnerability? That’s what scared him the most. 

It came as a surprise that Jet asked him about it one day. It didn’t even cross his mind that his crewmates had noticed. He was sitting on the kitchen counter, watching Jet sort through their supplies, when Jet turned to him, a thoughtful expression on his face. 

“Hey, Ghoulie, can I talk t’ you about something?” she said, her voice hinting with something. Uh oh, she didn’t pull the _Ghoulie_ card unless it was serious. Ghoul stilled for a moment, wondering what he could’ve done before shaking the thought from his head and looking over at Jet. She didn’t sound upset, not that she got mad often, but the question of fault came to his mind as a reflex. 

“Yeah, ‘course you can. What’s on your mind, Star?” He gave her a grin, half true and half forced. He wasn’t sure if she could tell, and if she did she didn’t mention it. 

Jet was silent for a moment before she spoke. “Y’ know you can ask for things, right? This is your house too, and we’re y’re family,” she spoke, eyes soft and genuine. Ghoul’s breath hitched. He didn’t want to talk about this right now. Not ever, really. But when Jet wanted to talk, _Jet wanted to talk_. He lowered his gaze, shifting uncomfortably. When he didn’t answer, Jet moved toward him and placed a hand on his knee. And that's all it took, it was the last straw, before he finally gave in. 

Ghoul semi-crumpled forward, latching his arms around Jet and burying his face in her neck. He was waiting for her to be upset, to push him off and be disgusted. But it never came. Jet just held on tight, rubbing small circled into his back and whispering reassurances into his ear. It was nice. Calm. Safe. 

When they finally let go of each other, Ghoul realized the feeling of wetness on his cheeks, along with the tear stains on Jet’s shirt. He hadn’t even noticed the tears start, but once they did, they just kept going. “I’m sorry,” he said, his voice thick and the words watery. 

“What for?” she asked while wiping away the tears from his face, even as more trickled down. 

He looked down in embarrassment, cheeks and ears flushed red. He didn’t want to talk about it. He didn’t want to admit anything, admit that he felt scared, admit that he wanted to be _wanted_. “I-” he started, sentence falling off. He didn’t know how to start, so instead he wrinkled his face in thought. 

Jet, someone, could understand him perfectly. Like the Witch had planted his thought right into her head. “Ghoulie, look at me.” 

He met her eyes; hers, soft and inviting, and his still brimming with tears. 

“Ghoul, you’re not needy for _needing_ , you’re human. You’re not needy for wanting, either. You’re allowed to ask for things, especially comfort,” she said earnestly. Something deep down inside himself believed her, but he was still scared. Scared that once they found him too annoying, they’d leave him. 

“I don’t want to be a waste, or annoying,” he said, voice cracking. “Don’t want y’ to leave me behind.” His voice was barely above a whisper, and a few more tears trailed down his face. He looked away from Jet, eyes darting from one end of the room to the next. He didn’t- couldn’t look at her right now, or he might break. It felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest, or outright explode. 

When his eyes finally landed back on Jet, he was surprised to see her face slightly crumpled, eyes shiny with the hint of unshed tears. He wasn’t sure why though, and he panicked for a moment that he’d done that. He wished he could take back the words that made her upset. 

“Don’t y’ ever think that. We will never, ever, leave y’ behind, Cowboy. Never, I swear on the Witch,” she said with such sadness and determination, it shocked Ghoul a bit. And he knew she meant it- she wouldn’t have sworn on the Witch if she didn’t. He blinked a couple times in surprise, and then gave her a true smile. Both at the nickname, and because he felt loved, truly _l_ _oved_ , for the first time in a very long time. 

Ghoul reached forward again and wrapped his arms around her tightly, pulling her in for another hug. He felt much better, like a weight that he didn’t even realize he was carrying had been lifted. “Okay,” he said, because there was nothing left to say. Even though he couldn’t see it, he could feel her smile from behind her hair. He was okay. Calm. Safe. 

**Author's Note:**

> if u think this is projection yes it is no its not <3 also I rlly love she/her jet star and I'm going 2 be putting that in more works :))


End file.
